Losing the Game
by The great writer Paula
Summary: Ron faces the challenges of seventh year as he finds Hermione, the woman he loved most, in love with a Slytherin scum, Draco Malfoy. More awaits him as a new slytherin chaser taunt his kingship as a keeper.


The intense heat of the sun brought blisters to his fair smooth skin as he till the hard and torrid soil of their backyard. The day was a taste of hell, a torture to his young vulnerable body.  
  
"Bloody hell! Eleven days and I'm a hell of a deadman--" complained the lad as he strike his shovel to the ground.  
  
It was just the first day of his two-week drudgery against the weakening heat of the sun and the absence of magical aid carrying a heavy load of chores. Everything was because of a charm he defensively casted to a ferret-headed jerk--- Malfoy, who came attacking his friend with lacerating words. With all confidence, he accurately thrusted not 8 but 14-slug carm, pouring all his feelings of anger and frustration. Too bad, they were at a public wizard foodcourt that the lad puked in front of the hungry crowd. As usual, dicsiplinary actions followed.  
  
The following days were much more tormenting. The sun rose as if it would never rise again with everyday twice as hot as the other. The chores then were really distressful.  
  
Several days passed, his body has quite adapted. No longer vulnerable but bold. It was no longer in toilment but in routine, easy to endure. By the end of two weeks, he transforemed into a whole lot different man that even Ginny couldn't hardly recognize.  
  
The start of the term feast came. There, he faced the warm, welcoming air of the Great Hall and the familiar crowd, as he pinned his prefect badge and stepped in together with Harry and Hermione,who earlier gave him a "Ron, is that you- -" greeting at the express.  
  
The hall was filled with students talking eagerly with one another, yelling greetings at friends on other houses, eyeing new robes and haircuts, exchanging news and giggling at the sight of campus heartthrobs. Ron, Harry and Hermionesat altogether with Gryffindor chaser, Lavander Brown and Dean Thomas, the new Quidditch caster.  
  
As Harry took his seat, he noticed such restlessness in his housemates. He then spotted them glancing at him and Ron with worriness as they leaned closer to each other's ear, whispering. Harry looked at Ron and as he has expected, he was gobbling up his food and quite unconscious of his surroundings.  
  
The buzzing sound from the compiled discreet conversation, grew louder making Harry more startled.  
  
"What 'er they talkin' 'bout, Lav?" Harry broke in.  
  
the restless air of the Great Hall suddenly settled in tranquilityand the buzzing sound vanquished upon hearing his words, leaving only meticulous glances at each other.  
  
"Harry---", whispered Lavander. "Slytherin's got a new chaser." she added uneasingly.  
  
"SO?" Harry sharplysaid as he lower his brow. "As if we don't have a good chaser!"he added, smiling at Lav.  
  
"Perhaps, CAPTAIN---if ya saw her play, you'll be as worried as I am---" said Lavander.  
  
"Yeah--I heard she's a pro---" Seamus, who was seating opposite to Harry, added.  
  
Seven years of playing Quidditch made Harry know the game by heart and gain confidence in himself and the team. They might have lost the cup last year but they're quite determined to SEIZE it this year.  
  
"You see Lav, our team may have faced the toughest obstacles we never thought we could endure. It made us grew wiser--- a—nd stronger. I see now is a team of champions, ---of valuable athletes. Sure, Slytherin's got a chaser! But let it not keep us down. WE ARE GRYFFINDOR--- together, we'll seize the cup. TOGETHER---we'll roar!" said Harry as he tapped Lavander's left shoulder.  
  
"What a remarkable speech from our Quidditch Captain!"said Ron in humor after hearing his friend's words and disrupted his GOBBLING concentration.  
  
By Harry's words, the whole Gryffindor House felt qyite relieved and with his smile, cottoned the ladies. His undeniable charm made the ladies' heart throb. His ever so bold and brave attributes brought shiver to their knees, making him one of Hogwarts most gorgeous men. But the attention of the ladies didn't just settle in him alone.  
  
Seated right beside him is another hunk, who now have his own fans club after proving his kingship as Gryffindor Keeper---RON. The moment he set foot at the Great Hall was the moment he brought sparkles to these ladies' eyes, stunned by his new appearance. His body, blushing with a little tan and vigorous built, appealed more number of ladies to FANCY him. He walked shy yet had a precious smile that would leave a mark on your head.  
  
"Don't worry about that chaser--We've got RON---" added Harry, coming back to the Quidditch chat.  
  
Ron nodded and mumbled in agreement. His mouthwas filled withfood that made it impossible for him to speak.  
  
"You might wanna have TIME to BREATHE, RON!!" said Hermione sarcastically, upon seeing him chew in a lizard brownie, 3 consecutive times.  
  
"ERR—No thanks!" Ron replied. "If ya wan zum, all ya need to do is tel me. Here--" he added offering her a brownie.  
  
"Who said I want those? Too much would add to your fats and blood sugar---"said Hermione as she gesture away the brownie.  
  
"So what DO you suggest? EAT GRASS?" answered Ron.  
  
"No—I suggest you control your appettite. That's leading you to heart attack!" she said.  
  
"Fine! I will... Anything else, your royal HIGHNESS?!"replied Ron teasingly.  
  
"Oh—stop being childish, For hogwart's sake! You're a prefect! LOOK AT THE WAY YOU EAT! It's so awful to see!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"AS IF I EAT TO PLEASE YOUR EYES—NICE ONE HERM!"replied Ron in irritation.  
  
"No, Ron—it's just a matter of manners."she answered sharply. "Oh come on, Ron! Can we drop this?"  
  
"You started it..." smirked Ron.  
  
Ron then hushed. to be continued 


End file.
